


Pretty Boy

by PanPanPanda_Express



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec, Daddy Kink, Episode: s02e12 You Are Not Your Own, Extremely Dubious Consent, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, My poor babies, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexy Times, Valentine is a perv, Voyeurism, and he views sexy memories without consent, i added the non con tag because valentine touches magnus, shadowhunters 2x12
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanPanPanda_Express/pseuds/PanPanPanda_Express
Summary: (WAS THE PRETTY SHADOWHUNTER)set during 2 x 12 you are not your own. What if when valentine and Magnus switched bodies they also got each others memories? what if valentine saw an intimate moment between Alec and Magnus? What if he enjoyed it? What if he became obsessed with our resident ravenett shadowhunter? What if?...The first two chapters are shameless alec appreciation.IM BAD AT SUMMARYS.





	1. Chapter 1

Valentine burst through the door of magnus's apartment in a rage. The warlock's usually soft features seemed to contort into a disgusted scowl.

" I can't believe I'm trapped in the body of a Filthy warlock!" Valentine growled."I must fix this before this creatures memory's start flooding my mind".

He quickly started to rummage through the warlocks drawers and bookshelves looking for something, anything to change him back to his powerful shadowhunter self.

~

  
Suddenly he felt a jolt deep within his brain. A headache? No, a memory. But not one of his own. It was blurry but just focused enough for him to make out the body of a boy.

"Ugh that warlocks vulgar thoughts must be forcing their way into my mind already." "Now I'll have to deal with his poisonous memories as well." Valentine bit out.

"Wonderful," He sighed "I'll have to make sure I murder this creature after this hell is over for making me deal with all of this." Valentine swept around the loft in an aggressive fashion until he finally slowed upon the main bedroom.

Maybe he'd hidden his spellbook in there? He pondered. Valentine walked into the room and leaned onto the wall next to the bookshelf after thoroughly searching through it. "Tch, he sure does have an eccentric taste doesn't he?"

  
_A jolt_.

Another memory was coming through, this time much more vividly. It was the boy again, or more like the eyes of the boy. Crystal blue and shining up at him. (Who can guess what he's doing down there *wink* *wonk*) Now with a better look he recognized him as his son's parabatai. But why would that memory contain him, a shadowhunter, if the creature he was stuck in for the meantime was a warlock?

Valentine stumbled back and slid his hand onto the golden duvet cover on top of the king size bed laying innocently in the middle of the room.  
Another jolt this time much more painful. The shadowhunter realized another memory was coming through and sat down on the bed. Once fully immersed he noticed that the memory was incredibly realistic it was almost as if he were really there.

  
~ Valentine's pov ~

  
The boy, "Alec" I believe his name was, still stared  up at me with those intense eyes but now that I could see him clearly I realized he was completely naked.

"His body is beautiful" I thought. "I just wanted to run my hands down his soft pale ski-" I recoiled disgusted. How could I have such thoughts?!? About a man no less? What was I thinking!? "It must be that Filthy warlocks thoughts" Valentine spit.

  
Normal POV

  
The memory kept going. Alec crawled to were"magnus" was sitting on the bed.

"May I please suck on you daddy?" Alec purred.

Valentine supposed magnus said something in the memory he couldn't hear because the next thing he knew the boy giggled and was in between his legs in a flash. Valentine thought of pulling away but he couldn't, the memory had him stuck in place.

Meanwhile Alec's head was bobbing rapidly on his lap and an erotic slurping sound filled the room. Alec hummed on his cock and Valentine threw his head back in pleasure. "It's been so long since i've been with a woman. The last time was with Jocelyn, is it so bad I enjoy this? No one will ever know." Valentine questioned.

Suddenly Alec pulled off and smiled shyly " Awww Mags I love it when you call me Alexander." Valentine sat confused until he finally remembered, it was just the memory playing out and he had not control whether he liked it or not. He steeled his resolve and decided to fully immerse himself. He spread his legs and let Alec's- no Alexander's plush pink lips stretch over magnus's cock once more.

  
His head bounced faster and faster until he pulled off to kitten lick at the sensitive underside and to pull back his foreskin and suckle at his pink tip. "Cum for me daddy" Alec whispered sexily and for Valentine it was the final straw. He erupted sticky hot cum all over Alec's face, who, to Valentine's surprise, didn't move away. "Mmm, I love when you cum all over my face Mags, makes me feel like I'm yours." Alec blinked his big blue eyes up at him and let out one final question his face covered in white cum and a red blush "did I do good?"

~

  
With that, Valentine was ripped out of the memory by the ringing of a phone. He blinked open his eyes, sat up and saw that he had been unconsciously stroking the warlocks penis and was now covered in its cum.

"So that's why it felt so realistic " He thought.

He reached over and looked at the smartphone. A. LIGHTWOOD "hmmm it seems my interest has be piqued, I might just have to meet this Alexander once and for all. After all I should meet my sons parabatai." Valentine smirks


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh boy I got some explaining to do... ok so I wish I had a good excuse for taking so long but.. I'm just lazy and I'd like to say to anyone whos reading this the rest of the updates will be faster buuuut they probably won't be. Anyway on to the chapter!!

  Valentine picked up the phone, pressed answer, and was greeted by the cheery voice of the boy, Alexander. “Hey Mags!"

"Would you mind if I came over? I forgot my spare steele at your loft."   Valentine could hear the boys voice become sheepish,

“And I’d really like to see you” Alec said lowly.

It was silent and the older shadowhunter, not used to being referred to as “ _Mags_ ” realized he was supposed to answer.

Valentine caught himself quickly and hurriedly spit out an answer. "Ahem, well I think that’d be just lovely I would also like to see you.” He breathed.

“Great!” Alec let out reminding Valentine of something akin to an excited puppy. “I’ll be there in about an hour … I love you” Alec said cheerfully and Valentine sighed out his response “I love you as well” he replied with rolled eyes.

~

  
Valentine POV

  
I couldn’t believe my luck! The boy who had managed to pique my interest so thoroughly was on his way! I paced around the loft and hurriedly thought of a plan for when he gets here. A few minutes later and I finally decided to do my best acting as the filthy creature and see if I could get him into bed while simultaneously using his help for getting the hell out of this bloody body! Maybe once I’m out I’ll pursue the little Nephilim further.

  
Normal POV

  
Valentine, bored of looking through spell books, explored the rest of the phones contents in an attempt to kill time. He went through the phones gallery first.

“Well well what do we have here locked album?” Valentine questioned.

To unlock it he started to sift the brown mans memories. "Let’s see the password is..LIGHTWOODLOVER?"

....

 _How pathetic_ , the shadowhunter cringed.

He imput the password and pressed on the album for a peek inside and was shock to find all kinds of sensual images of the blue eyed shadowhunter in question!

He scrolled through the gallery delving deeper and deeper into the phones archives and the farther he went the less…tasteful the images became.

Alec on a seemingly private beach his pale body splayed out on a beach chair clad in nothing but baby blue bikini bottoms. A new image, Alec on the golden bed also scantily clad in nothing but gorgeous golden jewels and a lace loincloth. His body was arched and a tan hand, unassumingly Magnus’s, was caressing those soft inviting hips.

The evil shadowhunter decided he would take the time to survey the boy's body.

  
Valentines POV

  
His slim but muscular physique and admittedly impressive bulge was intoxicating. That pretty blush the silky raven hair covering one of his ocean blue eyes made my body heat substantially. My body, and I use that term loosely, was starting to react and soon I don't think I'll be able to blame it on the warlocks body anymore.Truth be told I haven’t been this aroused since the conceiving of my daughter clary.

_How shameful._

I was close to cutting my losses and dealing with my- " _ahem"_ little problem, by diving into more soft porn starring one of my younger shadowhunters. Ignoring my instincts and any humanity I had left, but the doorbell startled me out of my stupor just in time. I adjusted my pants to hide the problem the best I could and stood up walking over to the door opening it gingerly. “Hello Alexander”.


End file.
